Carol Danvers (Earth-10812)
After the attack, I never... never pined over any of my old crap, never missed it - stupid view of that parking lot, broken toilet in the bathroom. You know, everyone I know is fighting to get back what they had. '''I'm fighting because I don't know how to do anything else'.'' Storia Background Carol Danvers nasce il 24 Marzo 1967 a Boston, Massachusetts, da Joseph e Marie Danvers, seconda di tre fratelli. Il padre è un onesto e duro lavoratore che si è guadagnato da vivere nel corso degli anni in qualità di muratore e carpentiere, arrivando ad assumere il ruolo di direttore dei lavori. La madre è una casalinga, mentre i fratelli sono uno un architetto (Joseph Jr, il minore) e uno un soldato (Steven, il maggiore). I buoni rapporti con i genitori iniziano ad incrinarsi durante gli anni del liceo. Quando Carol, infatti, manifesta il desiderio di andare al college per continuare gli studi, il padre stronca le sue ambizioni sul nascere: la famiglia ha pochi soldi e può permettersi di far continuare gli studi ad un solo figlio; la scelta cadrà quindi su Joseph Jr, considerato che il ruolo di una donna è a casa e che Carol “non ha certo bisogno di una laurea per trovarsi un buon marito”. Gli attriti riguardanti questa questione vengono temporaneamente dimenticati nel 1983 a seguito della morte di Steven Danvers in un'operazione militare in Libano, dove stava prestando servizio. Il colpo emotivo sulla famiglia è fortissimo, soprattutto per il padre che, non riuscendo a superare il dolore del lutto, si chiude in se stesso e cade vittima dell’alcolismo. Carol stessa è duramente colpita, essendo stato Steve non soltanto un suo modello, ma anche l'unico membro della famiglia ad averla supportata nelle sue scelte. Air Force Nel 1984 Carol si diploma con il massimo dei voti. Nonostante la famiglia sia ancora colpita duramente dalla perdita del figlio maggiore, Carol è decisa a farsi una vita sua. Viene notata da un recruiter in visita in città in cerca di nuove leve per l'U.S.A.F. Vista la mancanza di appoggio finanziario e spinta dalla sua passione per gli aerei e il volo, si arruola effettivamente nell'aeronautica militare. I genitori la prendono malissimo. Dopo aver compiuti i canonici otto mesi e mezzo di addestramento di base a San Antonio in Texas (Lackland Air Force Base), si trasferisce a Colorado Spring (Colorado) alla United States Air Force Academy, dove riceve per quattro anni training sia militare che accademico (l'USAFA è, a tutti gli effetti, un'università). Ne esce nel 1988 col grado di Secondo Tenente e decide di continuare su questa strada. Nonostante le difficoltà iniziali date dall'essere donna in un ambiente prettamente maschile, le capacità di pilota di Carol sono comunque talmente notevoli da guadagnarle in poco tempo un'ottima fama. Non solo, ma due anni dopo, allo scoppio della Guerra del Golfo nel 1990, verrà inviata direttamente sul campo (un po' per l'abilità, un po' - probabilmente - per il fatto di essere donna e quindi più facilmente rimpiazzabile in caso di perdita, secondo alcuni pezzi grossi). E' in queste circostanze che Carol conosce per puro caso Stephanie Rogers, l'appena scongelata Capitan America. Si prende una cotta istantanea per lei, che verrà rimpiazzata col tempo da sentimenti più fraterni. Farà conoscenza in seguito anche con Tony Stark. Gli ottimi risultati ottenuti durante la guerra, sebbene non spettacolari viste le missioni minori affidatole, rendono molto più liscia la sua carriera militare da quel momento in avanti. Nel 1997, durante una missione in Medioriente Carol precipita e viene catturata da un gruppo di terroristi. Sottoposta a torture per tre giorni di seguito, riesce a resistere e a non rivelare nulla della missione. Fortunatamente il gruppo è composto da poche persone e Carol, grazie ad un colpo di fortuna, riesce ad uccidere il suo carceriere e a scappare prima che arrivino rinforzi. Come riconoscimento ottiene non solo una promozione anticipata a Maggiore, ma viene anche reclutata nella sezione dell'intelligence dell'Aeronautica. E' durante questo periodo che conosce e collabora con Logan. Capitan Marvel In qualche modo prende i poteri. Fa il culo alla gente che vorrebbe manipolarla, rimane all'USAF e inizia a prendere missioni più pericolose e difficili. Avengers Si crea il nucleo supereroistico degli Avengers. Carol li conosce tutti, dato che gravita da tempo attorno a Stephanie e Tony, e collabora con loro molto volentieri. Diciamo che fa l'Avengers part time, perché nonostante i suoi poteri non si unisce effettivamente al gruppo, preferendo rimanere in ambito militare. Poteri e Abilità Poteri * Super forza: Carol è più forte di un essere umano normale e normalmente riesce a sollevare fino a 50 tonnellate. Essendo comunque in grado di assorbire diversi tipi di energia, può utilizzarla per aumentare temporaneamente la sua forza fisica. * Super velocità. * Super stamina: la muscolatura di Carol produce decisamente meno acido lattico durante gli sforzi fisici rispetto alla muscolatura di un essere umano normale. Può sostenere ritmi al massimo delle sue capacità fino a 24 ore prima di iniziare ad accusare fatica. Assorbendo energia può aumentare il lasso di tempo. * Super resistenza: i tessuti del suo corpo sono più duri e più resistenti a lesioni di quelli di un essere umano normale. Può respingere pallottole e resistere a grandi forze di impatto, cadute da grandi altezze, esposizione a condizioni di temperatura e pressione estreme e potenti scariche di energia senza riportare danni. * Super agilità. * Super riflessi. * Volo * Quasi-invulnerabilità: Carol possiede una fisiologia ibrida umano-kree che le dona un certo grado di immunità a tossine e veleni, così come un corpo quasi indistruttibile. * Colpi fotonici: può emettere forti scariche di fotoni dalle mani e dalle dita. * Assorbimento di energia: il suo corpo è capace di assorbire vari tipi di energia, aumentando così temporaneamente le sue abilità fisiche. Può aumentare la sua forza ed energia fino alla forza di un’esplosione di un’arma nucleare. Abilità * Trilingue: è fluente in Inglese, Russo e Tedesco. * Pilota esperto * Spia: training ricevuto durante il periodo nell'Intelligence. * Combattente esperto: ha un’approfondita conoscenza di combattimento armato, non armato e aereo. Debolezze * Se assorbe troppa energia va in overload. * Soffre tantissimo il solletico sui fianchi. Non ditelo in giro. * Workaholic: tende a lavorare troppo e a non fermarsi finché non collassa. * Le faccie di Stephanie. E i suoi biscotti. Attrezzatura *Armi d'ordinanza. *Alta uniforme. *Tuta da pilota. *Un pupazzetto a forma di Yoda che porta sempre con sé quando pilota. *Moto. Vedi foto. Altro Altri Universi * In Earth 10888 è Carol Danvers, ex Tenente Colonnello dell'Aeronautica, ex un sacco di cose. Avenger. * In Earth 12108 è Carl Danvers. Ha conosciuto Toni Stark in ambito militare e ha lasciato l'Aeronautica poco dopo aver ottenuto i poteri. Ha una relazione aperta con Johnny Storm. * In Earth 88108 non ne ho la più pallida idea. Prestafaccia Katee Sackhoff. Carol 10812.jpeg EWKatee2.jpeg Katee.jpeg katee_sackhoff_starbuck_1193267188.jpeg Trivia * E' una nerd. Soprattutto di Star Wars. * Davvero. Ha chiamato la sua gatta Chewie, da Chewbacca. * Sulla scala Kinsey è un 3 * A Hogwarts sarebbe a Grifondoro. * A Westeros sarebbe una Baratheon: Ours is the Fury. * In Avatar sarebbe una Firebender, ma avrebbe uno di quei glider fatti dall'inventore per permettere di volare anche a chi non è un airbender. * Nella classificazione Asgardiana è una Polpetta. * Nella classificazione Suprema è un Imbecille. * Se fosse un animale, sarebbe un'aquila. * Team Botte aeree. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 5 Velocità 5 Resistenza 6 Proiez. energ. 5 Abilità combattive 4 Categoria:10812 Personaggi